parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
What Should Dcolemanh Use For His Second Installment Of Thomas's Dream Team For Nintendo 64?
Here is part two of what Dcolemanh should use that is suitable for his Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 installments. Cast (Railroad Trouble: Special Edition! (PC Beta)) * Timothy Q Mouse (from Dumbo) as The Male Announcer * Casey Junior (from Dumbo) as Agent Ed (Both the main heroes) * Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as King Doc (Both wise) * Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as Agent Xyz (Both smart) * Montana (from Play Safe) as Burk (Both strong) * Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as The Judge (Both vain) * Tootle (from The Little Golden Book Land) as The Elephant * Zephie (from Chuggington) as Child 1 * Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 1 * Farnsworth (Little Engine That Could) as Grogh's Henchman 1 * Blue (from Dora the Explorer) as Child 2 * Huey (from Dora the Explorer) as Person 2 * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Princess Suzy (Both the main females) * Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as The Insane Inmate * Georgia (from The LIttle Engine That Could) as Person 3 * Jacob Pneumatic (An American Tale) as Grogh's Henchman 2 * Pete (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 4 * The Sliver Fish (Porky's Railroad) as Grogh's Henchman 3 * Jason (from Back of the Knodilke) as Person 5 * Alfred (from Porky's Railroad) as The Bartender * Benny the Cab (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as Child 3 * Mickey Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as The General * Alan Mack (from Cars) as Person 6 * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Master Grogh the Hellish * Diesel as Grogh's Henchman 4 * Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as The Clerk * Chugs as Child 4 * The Chinese Dragon as Grogh's Can Robot * Bulgy as Grogh's Henchman 5 * Scrooge (from A Christmas Carol) as Officer Edgar * Lady Hatt as Nurse Medusa * Sir Reginand (from Madeline) as Grogh's Henchman 6 * Caboose (from The Little Engine that Could "2011 film") as Child 5 * Rasmus as Child 6 * Glenn (made up Thomas Characters) as Grogh's Henchman 7 * Albert as Person 7 * D261 as Barker The Pharmacist * Budgie as Child 7 * Bill & Ben (from TTTE) as Grogh's Henchmen 8 and 9 * Koko (from Chuggington) as Child 8 * Ojamajo Doremi (from Ojamajo Doremi) as Police Officer 1 * Ojamajo Hazuki (from Ojamajo Doremi) as Police Officer 2 * Ojamajo Aiko (from Ojamajo Doremi) as Police Officer 3 * Ojamajo Onpu (from Ojamajo Doremi) as Police Officer 4 * Ojamajo Pop (from Ojamajo Doremi) as Police Officer 5 * Ojamajo Momoko (from Ojamajo Doremi) as Police Officer 6 * Yatterman 1 (from Yatterman) as Police Officer 7 * Arry and Bert (from TTTE) as Grogh's Henchmen 10 and 11 * Chick Hicks (from Cars) as Grogh's Henchman 12 * Sid & Al (from Toy Story) as Grogh's Henchmen 13 and 14 * Little Miss Spider (from Miss Spider Sunny Pacth Friends) as Child 9 * Leo (from Star Street) as Police Officer 8 * Bubbles (from Star Street) as Police Officer 9 * Sagi (from Star Street) as Police Officer 10 * Torro (from Star Street) as Police Officer 11 * Moon (from Star Street) as Police Officer 12 * Ari (from Star Street) as Police Officer 13 * Gemo & Gemi (from Star Street) Police Officer 14 * Chip & Dale (from Mickey Mouse) as Police Officers 15 and 16 * Uran (from Astro Boy) as Police Officer 17 * Harrison as Grogh's Henchman 15 * Hoot and Toot as Grogh's Henchman 16 and 17 * Jetlag Production`s Cinderella as The Female Announcer * Ojamajo Pop (from Ojamajo Doremi Series) as Police Officer 18 * Majorica (from Ojamajo Doremi Series) as Police Officer 19 * Reika Tamaki (from Ojamajo Doremi Series) as Police Officer 20 * Dumbo (from Dumbo) as The Voice Editor * Paochan (from Ojamajo Doremi Series) as Police Officer 21 * Pufle as Child 9 * Finley as Child 10 * Hector as Grogh's Henchman 18 (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp SaberSounds.zip *sthswng1.wav *sthswng3.wav *Spin 3.wav *lasrhit4.wav *sthswng2.wav *lasrhit3.wav *LSwall01.wav *3 clash CK.wav *SaberOn.wav *lasrhit2.wav *lasrhit1.wav *2 clash.wav *Swing02.wav *2 clash CK.wav *Swing01.wav *fx5.wav *sw4-lightsabre.wav *Spin 6.wav *3 clash good.wav *Spin clash.wav *SlowSabr.wav *coolsaber.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber2.zip *sabrhum.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhit6.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabrarmb1.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg4.wav *L_Saber.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrhit3.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprout.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *reptrrico01.wav soundslight.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrswg1.wav soundsforce.zip *forcedsight01.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepull01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forcethrow01.wav troopervoices.zip *i00s102z.wav troopervoices2.zip *i00s130z.wav *i00s131z.wav *i00s127z.wav *i00s128z.wav *i00s129z.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSsabr03.wav *LSsabr02.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberbounce3.mp3 *saberbounce1.mp3 *saberblock6.mp3 https://fxhome.com/sound-effects FXHome-Saber-Drone.zip *FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-Drone-003.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *enemy_saber_on.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 Trivia/Goofs * Agent Casey Junior is a clumsy circus engine janitor, who was one day, cleaning up his Mothership Albatross, and giving a present to someone he loves, only to met his father, Montana, who heard calling him a shmole and pursues him. Casey quickly shuts the door behind him and hurts Montana and flees into a space oddities room. Casey carries a corn-cob pipe in his mouth, and carries two lightsabers, one light blue in his right hand, and one yellow in his left hand, and carries two pistol guns. * The engine with eight freight cars and a caboose is Thomas, an 0-6-0 tank engine model of the real him. When he rushes down a hill, he falls in a collision course with another train, hauled by an American Standard 4-4-0, with a coach and boxcar, because the engine on the train is an American type steam locomotive, which was the most common wheel arrangement for locomotives during the 1800s on American railroads. * The engine, that used to be a 4-4-0, is now an old 2-4-0 locomotive with a baggage car and an observation coach. The model engines with their model coaches and cars are owned by Casey. * During one shift, Casey comes across a strange can, and drinks its contents, but finds them tasting terrible, and spits the liquid onto some broomsticks, that came in contact with it, to come to life. Casey looks at the can and screams and runs around when he finds that the can is leaking some odd flash from itself. He sees a garbage disposter and throws the can down one of them. * The main villain is Master Cerberus the Nightmare Train, who got kicked out of a bar lady's shop, and drank the can when he found it tasting strange. Now that the drinks are on him, Cerberus will give everyone a taste, and laughs maniacly. * Judge Ivor is Casey's uncle in the court, who pronounces Casey guilty for breaking the rules, and demands the little circus engine to repair the damage he made. * The Ringmaster is Casey's advisor, who purchased Casey's tiny railroad, with his daughters, Penny Fitzgerald, who of which is a deer, Carrie Krueger, a ghost, and Panini, a bunny, that Gumball Watterson, Darwin Watterson, and Chowder are suddenly in love with, and accept a lofty promotion to drive Casey, who accidentally spills the tonic, and starts to repair the damage. * Princess Tillie is a little engine that could, the daughter of Toyland Express, and the girlfriend of Casey. Tillie first appears in the South Plain where she makes Casey free her father, King Toyland Express, and on very locations, falls in love with Casey. * King Toyland Express is Tillie's father, and Casey's good friend, who is freed by Casey since Samson, his superlocomotive, who was supposed to help him, captured him. The Toyland Express advices Casey to bring each six supplies of six good size springs, propeller blades, jumping stones, feathers, domiones, and six wild modified piggies to build a machine. * Agent Johnny is Casey's advisor. He helps Casey to repair the damage in his training. * When Casey looks around in the workshop, a strange engine named Tootle comes toward him, despite being warned. * When Casey arrives in a bartender's house, he finds that the Bartender is Alfred, who tells him not to be surprised if they are feathers lying around. * When Casey arrives, he finds an insane inmate named Toots, who is panicking, and cannot stop. * When Casey arrives, he meets up with D261, the Wicked Pharmacist Coachman, who works for Cerberus the Nightmare Train, and tells him that he is going to give all living human beings on this planet a little transformation. So Casey decides to run along back to his adventure, and since he is running around in circles at his age, while Tillie starts going on a trip to Cyber Land. * When the full moon rises upon Thomas, he starts to transformation slowly, much to Tillie's shock. He tries to fight it, but sprouts out cat ears and a tail, and loses control of his nose, now a black cat's nose, and starts laughing maniacly at Tillie, scaring her out of her skin. * When Tillie looks in the mirror, she laughs at her ears, and tugs at them. She finds her ears funny, but feels suddenly shocked, when she sprouts out a tail, and grabs hold of its end. When Casey arrives to find that Tillie is turning into a dog, he already has ears and a tail as well, since he is turning into a cat. * After Casey and Tillie run up the wall, surrounding the island, a rude engine grabs the last modified pig, and rows away from Cyber Land. Now that there is nothing Casey and Tillie can do, they quickly jump off the cliff with each a lump in their throats, and dive into the sea. * Just as Casey is about to grab the last modified pig, the rude engine suddenly attacks him, since Casey knows his tricks. * As Casey arrives at Cerberus's castle, the guards go after him, but are no match for him, as he pulls through toward Cerberus's castle, while arguing with his former father, not to go into the cave alone with Cerberus waiting for him. * In the train chase, Cerberus pursues Casey toward the next area, where Casey starts the final battle with him, until he defeats Cerberus, who tells him to take the can, since he was fed up. Casey quickly takes the can, and starts to celebrate by dancing, until he sees Tillie coming toward him, and hugs into her, but stops to look at the can, and looks back at Tillie, since Earth is back to normal. *This is a full walkthrough, dubbed in English, French, German, and Spanish, with Speakonia, Loquendo, Text To Speech voices, and sound effects and music. *Casey Jr's light blue lightsaber will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects, while his yellow lightsaber will carry the SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects, because Casey will be carrying a pipe in his mouth. *Tillie will be carrying two blue lightsabers, that will have the L_SABER.wav, sabrout1.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, sabrhum.wav, fx5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects. *Cerberus will be carrying a red lightsaber, that will have the ltsaberoff01.wav (reverse), sabrhum.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects. *Toots's two lightsabers, one green and the other purple, will carry the SaberOn.wav, sw4-lightsabre.wav, sabrhum.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects. *Alfred's yellow double-bladed saber staff will carry the SaberOn.wav, coolsaber.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and sabroff01.wav sound effects. Special Guests The Paignton and Dartmouth Steam Railway *Lydham Manor No. 7827 *Trojan No. 4588 *Warrior No. 4555 *Pullman Observation Car *Chocolate and Cream Colored Coaches *Chocolate and Cream Colored Autocoach Bluebell Railway *Earl of Berkeley No. 3217 *S15 No. 847 *BR 4mt Class 4-6-0 No. 75027 *Sir Vincent *Sharpthrone *Caboose *Freight Cars *Bluebell No. 323 *Baxter No. 3 *Port Line No. 35027 *No. 80100 *No. 32324 *No. 53 *No. 737 *No. 1618 *No. 541 *Pullman Coaches *Green and Yellow Coaches *Red Coaches *Blue and White Coaches *Normandy No. 96 *No. 592 *Camelot No. 73082 North Yorkshire Moors Railway *No. 5 *No. 80135 *Dame Vera Lynn No. 3672 *Greene King No. 841 *No. 6619 *Maroon Coaches *Chocolate and Cream Colored Coaches *Blue and White Coaches *Crimson and Cream Coaches *20902 *DMUs *Cabooses *Freight Cars Severn Valley Railway *The Great Marquess No. 3442 *Brown Coach *Chocolate and Cream Colored Coaches *No. 2857 *Red Maroon Coaches *No. 5000 *No. 8233 *No. 43106 *No. 46443 *Red and Yellow Coaches *Freight Cars *DMUs *Cabooses *Hinton Manor No. 7819 The West Somerset Railway *No. 4561 *No. 75069 *No. 4143 *No. 3850 *No. 3205 *Bradley Manor No. 7802 *75069 *No. 88 *No. 4160 *Chocolate and Cream Colored Coaches *Freight Cars *Cabooses *D0226 *Maroon Coaches *Green and Yellow Colored Coaches *Red and White Colored Coaches *Hymek Keighley and Worth Valley Railway *No. 47279 *Big Jim No. 72 *No. 31 *No. 5209 *No. 5520 *No. 2211 *No. 43924 *Maroon Coaches *Freight Cars *Cabooses *No. 5920 *No. 41241 *No. 7752 *Diesels Category:Dcolemanh Category:Tonic Trouble Video Game Spoof Category:Tonic Trouble Video Game Spoofs